


I Conquered Thebes

by A_M_Kelley



Series: A Quick One [12]
Category: Gerry (2002)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Clothed Sex, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, M/M, One Shot, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerry C. had been rambling on about some episode of some obscure show but Gerry M. hadn't been really listening to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Conquered Thebes

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little iffy about writing for this fandom. I've always loved the movie. Casey and Matt's performance is amazing and so heartbreaking T_T Anyway, since both characters are named Gerry I took the liberty of being able to tell them apart.
> 
> Gerry M.= Matt Damon  
> Gerry C.= Casey Affleck

Gerry C. had been bummed out over something Gerry M. could no longer remember, but it didn't seem to really matter now that they were thoroughly sloshed. But that was the plan in the first place. Gerry M. wanted to make Gerry C. forget about all the negative things bringing him down in life and it seemed that alcohol was always the best remedy for that ailment. It wasn't really a plan, more of a spur of the moment idea. But Gerry C. didn't complain.

He resisted at first, sure, but Gerry M. was set on helping his friend out. Taking no for an answer was not an option.

Gerry C. had been rambling on about some episode of some obscure show but Gerry M. hadn't been really listening to him. Once Gerry C. got going he couldn't be stopped until his barrage of slurred syllables was over and since he was drunk, it might take awhile. Gerry M. watched Gerry C.'s glistening lips move and form around each word carefully, sitting cross-legged on the bed across from him.

Gerry M. wasn't aware of the fact that he had been unconsciously moving closer and closer to his friend, almost to the point of touching. Gerry C. didn't seem to take notice by this though because he was so deeply engrossed with telling his story that everything else just seemed to slip away out of his perfect reality. He was content with the here and now, rattling off about nonsense Gerry M. wasn't interested in.

There was a period in which Gerry M. had lost his train of thought, blacking out for what felt like a split second, then coming to once again only to find Gerry C. sprawled out underneath him, writhing. His hands had been braced on either side of Gerry C.'s head and he was poised between his spread thighs, grinding his erection roughly into Gerry C.'s. This was not a part of the plan. He really gerried this one.

Brunette Gerry had his arms extended over his head with an angelic calmness about his face, looking so far gone and flushed, humping upwards into Gerry M.'s hips. Gerry C. had his eyes screwed shut and turned his head off to one side, revealing a long lean stretch of pale skin that Gerry M. eyed possessively. Without sparing a second thought in his already muddled brain, Gerry M. leaned forward to latch his teeth into Gerry C.'s exposed neck.

Gerry C. gasped and his eyes shot open wide and glazed over with prominent arousal that nagged against the rough slide of jean on jean. Gerry M. sucked hard on the flesh caught between his teeth and pulled back slightly, drawing more moans and soft sounds out of his friend Gerry. He was so helpless. They were both so helpless against this uncontrollable urge.

It was the alcohol, Gerry was sure of it.

Their hips began to pick up the pace, becoming more frantic and rushed as their arousal got the better of them both. Gerry M. grinded his teeth more harshly into pale flesh and the other Gerry cried out with a broken moan. Gerry M. reeled back to admire his handiwork. The teeth marks burned red into Gerry's neck and his slightly stubbled face was twisted into a look of pain and pure pleasure. Gerry would never forget that look on his friend's face.

Gerry M.'s cock throbbed harder and strained inside the confines of his too tight jeans. He craved more friction, more of Gerry. Gerry C. looked up at his friend and threw his arms around the other Gerry's neck, pulling him down closer so that they were forehead to forehead. Their harsh breaths mingled in the small space between their lips before they was sealed in a heated kiss.

The friction began to hurt Gerry C. but it as worth it for the big pay off. Their tongues danced lazily against each other's in a wet slide of acidic bitterness. Gerry M. gripped the other Gerry's hips and grinded his hips as hard as he could until he felt himself coming hard in his tight jeans. He let out a shaky moan as he parted lips with Gerry C., who followed suit with an orgasm of his own.

He sounded so broken. Like a wounded animal. Gerry could get used to that sound.

Gerry M. rolled over onto his back, gasping and sore. Exhausted from exertion just as he was sure that Gerry C. was as well. His head was swimming.They both stared up at the ceiling, uncaring if the come in their pants dried before they were able to change clothes. There was a certain calmness about them unlike the usual tension and awkwardness that would proceed an act like this.

Gerry C. rolled his head to the side to gaze at Gerry, giving him a once over as the gears in his mind grinded and scraped together. He gave Gerry M. a mischievous grin that was a little playful but teasing at the same time. Gerry M. chuckled to himself as they telepathically communicated to one another, picking up on a lingo that was purely body language. After a short period of silence Gerry spoke softly.

"Hey, Gerry."

"Yeah?"

"I conquered Thebes."

"Yeah? When?"

"About two weeks ago."

"Hmm..."


End file.
